memory
by BubblesToo
Summary: Sakura's been avoiding him ever since he's gotten back, the air is tense and they get assigned to a mission, together. Complications lead them to a genjutsu world (road to ninja). Maybe au because some stuff doesn't add up but lets just pretend It does. Sasusaku – post redemption – blank period – oneshot – post war -canon


**I'm back with another fanfic ft my bad writing, It's short I know I'm not quite sure how to make it longer. I know some of probably doesn't make sense how like they're just somehow in a world of road to ninja in Sakura's memories and everything just goes naturally. It's weird but let's just pretend it works lol. Once again, please review if there are any grammar mistakes or things, I can change to make the story better. Enjoy!**

* * *

A raven-haired man sees three figures standing at a distance in front of the big double doors of the village of Konoha. A streak of bright orange, pink and silver flashes in front of his eyes. He can hear the loud boisterous voice of his best friend, the bright orange book his sensei is holding, and a beautiful pink-haired kunoichi that he has come to love.

Sasuke Uchiha has been on his journey of redemption for nearly three years. He hadn't sent word that he was going to be coming back so sudden. But judging by the rest of team 7 at the gates, the Dobe must've sensed his chakra approaching the village from a mile away.

He's almost at the gates, he sees Naruto flying his arms in the air racing towards Sasuke, attempting to tackle him in a bone-crushing hug no doubt. Though he would hate to admit it, he'd miss his best friend.

Sasuke quickly dodges Naruto's hug and it sends the blond darting towards the ground.

He hears a small familiar, and warm feminine giggle.

The jinchuriki quickly stands up and dusts himself off, with a scowl on his face "Teme! What the hell was that for! Anyways! It's so good to have you back! Why the hell didn't you come to my wedding you bastard! I'm going to be Hokage soon, I'm already doing the training -ttebayo!" Naruto yells, jumping from topic to topic, trying his utmost best to catch his best friend up with what's been happening the years the raven-haired man was absent.

Sasuke's eyes shoot a look with a hint of pleading as if to say 'seriously?' and 'help me get the Dobe to shut up' towards Kakashi, said man's eyes visibly crinkle in happiness and greets him with a quick nod before returning to his book.

Something seems to be missing though. He looks around hoping to find that familiar flash of pink and emerald that has been plaguing his thoughts throughout his journey. It took him a while, but he finally accepts his feelings towards the pink-haired medic-nin. And he'd miss her, _a lot_.

He sees her standing a small distance away from the group, fingers fiddling with each other, seemingly nervous, teeth biting her lower lip, it looks as if she doesn't want to be there at all.

Sasuke breathes in her changes, she seemed a little taller than before, her cherry blossom hair now neatly cut into a shoulder-length bob, her bangs smoothly swept to the side showing her years of hard work and power that is her byakugou Her feminine curves are emphasized by the obi tied around her waist in her new mission attire she wears and a crisp white doctors coat over it.

"Sakura," he greets.

She snaps her head up almost giving herself a whiplash, eyes wide, a small pink colour dusting her cheeks, she gives an awkward smile that is still breathtaking nonetheless, Sasuke's heart skips a beat as she greets him with that smile "Sasuke".

His heart stutters a little at the suffix-less name she'd just call him.

Before he can say anymore, Naruto resumes his blabbering, his Hokage training, everyone's whereabouts, cursing him once again for not showing up at his wedding.

"Let's all go to Ichiraku, we haven't been there as team 7 in so long -ttebayo!" the blond yells.

Sasuke can only scoff at his predictable antics, while Kakashi's eyes crinkle once again in amusement at his old student's bickering.

A small soft voice speaks up "sorry Naruto, maybe next time, I've got work to do at the hospital." Sakura says, now that she's the head of the hospital, she was on her lunch break when Naruto had charged into her office announcing Sasuke's return. She sighs heavily at the new pile of paperwork that awaits for her.

"aww but Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme is finally back, can't you spare even a few hours to spend with your favourite future Hokage?" Naruto whined.

She chuckles "Sorry Naruto, but there are people that need me," she says before waving and disappearing towards the direction of the hospital.

Sasuke stands there seemingly stunned and dumb folded. She had not tackled him in a hug, she'd merely acknowledged him at all, and she turned down a team dinner. Something just doesn't sit right with him.

_"There are people that need me" _her words repeat in his head, but they need her too. And he's sure that other people can take over her shifts, it's the peaceful times after all.

He gets snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto starts dragging him towards Ichiraku with Kakashi tailing them nose buried in his orange book.

They walk further into the village, it's changed a lot no doubt. There are new buildings everywhere, the streets are heavily filled with shinobi and civilians from other villages. Up ahead he can see the hospital, and a separate building beside it 'must be the children's mental health clinic that Sakura created' he thinks.

Ah yes, the clinic. During his travels, he would hear rumours every village he stopped at. Sakura's clinic for war-devastated children and their well being. The idea of the clinic had eventually spread to Suna and the other villages of the five great nations. It warms his heart when he thinks of her, Naruto and himself must've been the inspiration behind the creation. He feels an immense amount of pride for his pink-haired teammate, spreading her kindness throughout Konoha.

It only made him fall harder for her.

If only something like this was created when he was a child, maybe things would be different today.

The smell of ramen drifting in the air snaps him out of his reverie. Lifting the curtains and taking a seat on one of the stools, as Naruto takes his left, and Kakashi the right.

Teuchi greets the former avenger like he's always had before. He has been one of the only people to treat him the same, even after the war. Sasuke's chopsticks are always pre-snapped when Teuchi hands him the menu. At least some things remain the same.

A bowl of steaming ramen placed in front of him leaves his mouth-watering. Its been a long time since he'd eaten anything so well prepared. He usually just eats onigiris, offerings from civilians he's helped or whatever berries and hunt he can find in the forest.

He givens a silent thanks to Teuchi and starts to eat his meal politely like he's always been taught to do. Unlike the loud Dobe who's slurping his noodles loudly, downing four bowls at a time. Kakashi has already finished his food with speed -not revealing his face of course- nose quickly digging back into his Icha Icha book.

**(A/N I know in Japanese culture when you eat something loudly it means a compliment to the chef I think, but let's just ignore that in this scene)**

Sasuke sets down his chopsticks and continues to be lost in thoughts involving his female teammate. Kakashi watches him with mirth in his eyes, while Naruto just grins at this best friend. Both knowing very well what's plaguing the ex-avengers thoughts.

Naruto playfully and lightly shoves Sasuke on the arm "Teme? thinking about Sakura-chan?".

The back of Sasuke's neck starts to have a burning sensation, and his ears start to glow bright red with embarrassment "No, dobe".

"Hmm, it must be sad that she isn't here ya know," the blond says "she never misses out on these team dinners, she always makes time for us".

Sasuke scowls and shoots a glare at the jinchuriki, while the blond just laughs.

"Sakura's been overworking herself ever since you left, bring her lunch tomorrow. I'm sure you both have a lot to catch up on" Sasuke's old sensei suggests.

"Yeah! And since you don't have a place to stay, I'm sure Sakura-chan wouldn't mind if you stayed at her place. Her couch can convert to a small bed 'ttebayo!" Naruto adds.

Sasuke's mind wonders 'How does Naruto know that her couch can convert into a bed? Do other people sleep at her place often? What am I thinking, Naruto and Sakura are best friends right? So, it should be fine.'

The Uchiha places a few bills on the counter "Ehh teme you're leaving already?!".

"He must be tired from his journey, Naruto" his sensei adds, his eyes filled with mirth, knowing very well who Sasuke intends to go visit.

Sasuke gives a quick 'hn 'and waves his hand in a silent goodbye.

He walks in the direction of her apartment. If he remembers correctly that's where she lived before the war. A flash of familiar pink obscures his vision, and before he knows it, they've bumped into each other, knocking the books and papers out of her arms and onto the floor.

Sakura quickly kneels to pick them up "I'm so sorry" she looks up "Sasuke-Kun? What are you doing here?".

His heart swells at the return of the old familiar suffix.

He bends down and helps her with her books, it looks like patient files that had fallen onto the ground "Naruto said I could stay at your place for a while until I find my own place"

"oh, I see," she says while fixing the papers, she gives a small chuckle realizing he must've gone to her old place to find her "Sasuke-Kun I don't live here anymore, I live closer to the hospital now"

"hn"

"Okay…well follow me then," the pink-haired medic says while walking towards the direction of her apartment, Sasuke silently follows behind.

They walk through the streets of Konoha in comfortable silence. He gives subtle glances towards her form as the wind blows a cool breeze, causing her pink locks to dance in the nighttime air.

She unlocks her door and Sasuke is met by a warm, cozy but messy home. There are books and papers scattered everywhere on the counters and tables. A giant bookshelf covering the whole wall, filled with medical texts and journals. Proof of her hard-working nature. His nose is met with a smell of cinnamon and apple, and scent that's just very Sakura like.

"I have a couch that can convert to a bed," she says while walking in "I'll bring some blankets and pillows, and move my papers into my room"

He nods "Thank you"

She smiles "You're welcome, Sasuke-Kun"

Sakura had gone into her room to change into her pyjamas which were very, very revealing in his opinion. The red tank top showing some of her cleavage, and blue cotton shorts revealing her long legs. His mind drifts off to gaze shamelessly at her well-toned legs that seem to never end.

She suggested that he take a shower while she gets everything ready. Offering him a fresh new set of clothes, probably Naruto or Kakashi's, maybe his own from before his journey.

When he comes out of the shower clean of the grim from the road, in clean clothes. The couch has turned into a bed, with blankets, sheets and pillows already placed.

He sits on the bed and watches her as she attentively and carefully sews the patches on his travelling cloak before finishing and placing it in the laundry along with his other articles of clothing.

"Do you want some tea?" Sakura asks as she makes her way to her kitchen.

"Aa"

"jasmine tea, right? If my memory serves me correctly" she says while letting out a few chuckles.

He can only smirk in amusement at how well his teammate knows him.

They share tea while Sakura asks him questions about his journey, and he does the same. Asking her about the progress of the children's clinic and how she's been.

Sasuke watches as a beautiful smile plays at her lips while she talks about her patients and the hospital.

He lays down on the couch-bed after sharing tea and hours of conversations, his exhaustion from years of travelling finally catching up and taking over his body, eyes slowly slipping shut into another night of horrors.

A light shuffle of papers wakes him up. He turns to see Sakura hastily gathering the papers and books on the counter. She looks up and is caught by his mesmerizing stare.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to wake you, it's just I still have some paperwork to do and I usually work here. So I'll just take these papers and go-" she says apologetically before getting cut off.

"I don't mind," he says, voice a little hoarse.

"Oh...okay then" Sakura quietly says before situating herself on the floor, attention now fully on the documents in hand. The sound of her pen flickering ferociously and the occasional shuffle of papers.

He watches her with half-lidded eyes, in a dream-like state. Her hair is tossed in a messy ponytail, some strands stubbornly escaping the hold, framing her face perfectly. Her green eyes are shining as she concentrates. He never thought it would be possible, but she somehow becomes more stunning as each day passes.

Sakura had changed since the last time they've seen each other. He's proud of how much she's dedicated to her work, and the children's mental health hospital, the passion swimming in her precious emerald eyes.

Sasuke may have only been half in love with Sakura when he had left the village, but now, he loves this new Sakura with all his heart.

He wishes he would be able to observe her more, but his battle is lost to exhaustion finally hitting him. He drifts off to a night of surprisingly dreamless sleep, no doubt created by the comforting feeling that is Sakura.

Sasuke stirs a little when he feels warm hands caressing his face, tucking his loose raven coloured bangs behind his ears, a soft kiss placed on his forehead. His lips unconsciously tilt into a small smile at the sensation before falling back into a deep sleep.

The sound of dishes clanking together and a soft curse pulls him out of his dreamless night. He sluggishly opens his eyes and groans, to his surprise the curtains are closed shut. He gives a small smile knowing that Sakura must've closed them so the morning light won't disturb him. He turns his head and sees Sakura in her crisp white doctor's coat making breakfast.

"oh hey good morning Sasuke-Kun sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she says while putting some food into a bento "you can go back to sleep, I'm going to head to the hospital, there's a bento in the fridge for when you wake up, see you" she says while hurriedly making her way out the door she hears a small muttered 'thanks' before she closes the door, a smile dusting her face.

He hits the pillows and drifts off to sleep once again, this time with a smile.

.

Sasuke wakes up a few hours later, he's never been one to sleep in. He looks at the clock, 11:39. He drags his stiff body out of bed and heads towards the bathroom for a quick shower. He comes out and remembers the bento Sakura had made for him before she left.

Its consisted of his favourites. A side of skipjack tuna, okaka onigiri and a tomato omelette. It's good, it tastes just like how his mom used to make it.

His heart swells thinking of how Sakura had prepared his favourites. She knew him well.

Once he finishes his meal, he spends time to wash the dishes that she had piling up in her sink. He notices the empty fridge and heads out for some grocery shopping.

The market is busy at this time of the day, people are dumbstruck when they realize it's the Sasuke Uchiha that is back. To his surprise, they give him nods and bows, only some glares from elders but he couldn't care less. He goes from stand to stand to pick out vegetables and of course tomatoes.

For once in his life, the ever so stoic Uchiha is in a good mood.

But he can't help but overhear the men talking in the village. His face turns into a scowl.

_"have you seen Sakura-chan, she's as beautiful as ever!"_

_"yeah but the Uchiha is back so we cant talk to her for some time"_

_ "We can play around with her once the Uchiha's gone, it's not like he'll stay long in the village"_

_"I saw her wear this dress that showed her legs once, I wonder what it would feel like to have it wrapped around me" _

A cough stops them from their conversation, they turn to see a murderous aura and the Uchiha's bloodline trait spinning rapidly with a glare directed at them. They freeze and immediately scurry off leaving a satisfied smirking Uchiha standing there.

They won't bother her again now that they know she's _mine._

He makes sure to pick up some takeout for lunch. Knowing Sakura's overworking tendencies, he knows she's probably so caught up in work she's forgotten all about lunch.

Tch, that _annoying_ girl, making him worry all the time.

Sasuke heads back to _their_ apartment and sets the groceries in the fridge and heads towards the hospital to give her the takeout.

As suspected she's furiously flicking her pen working through stacks and stacks of documents, he can now clearly see the exhausted features on her delicate face, and her dark circles enhanced by her pale skin.

Concern washing over his features, making a silent vow to himself to make sure she eats on time and to drag her out of the hospital when it got too late. Sasuke slides open the window and watches in amusement as Sakura snaps her head up at him gaze full of surprised.

She eyes the takeout box with a confused expression.

"Lunch" he clarifies as he hands her the bag.

Sakura smiles and mutters "thanks" before digging into the food.

He settles on the couch in her office and starts eating his portion, both relaxing at the comfortable silence and company.

Twenty minutes pass and she's being called into emergency surgery, she quickly gives an apologetic look and says thanks once more for lunch. He leaves through the window and little does he know, that's the most time he'll end up spending with her for the next few days.

He makes his way towards the dobe's house looking for a spar.

Hinata opens the door and greets him, he waits until Naruto finally finishes getting ready and watches as Naruto gives a quick peck on Hinata's lips before waving goodbye.

A small pang of jealousy hits Sasuke as he watches this scene unfold, he wonders if one day he'll have the same thing, with Sakura maybe.

.

Their spar was intense just like the last time at the valley of the end. I mean what else would you expect from two of the legendary Sannins?

They sit in the shade of a tree, panting and catching their breaths, both satisfied from their heated spar.

"So how was last night staying over at Sakura-chan's place?" Naruto asks suggestively.

His only reply was a grunt from the Uchiha.

The blond senses Sasuke's unease and decides to push him further "Anything happened between you two, her pyjama's are a little revealing aren't they huh?" he says in a teasing tone

"None of your business dobe" the raven-haired man replies

"you know after you left, she's been cooped up in her office at the hospital nonstop" his voice suddenly changing into a more serious tone "she misses you a lot"

"doesn't seem like she did" Sasuke mutters "she barely said anything at the gates"

"heh, you really don't understand a girls heart do you teme?"

The conversation seems to have just ended there. Realizing the time the blond waves as he quickly darts towards the direction of his home waiting for Hinata. While Sasuke slowly makes way back to Sakura's apartment.

The lights are dimmed, it's late. Their spar took longer than they both anticipated, its almost midnight and there isn't one sign of Sakura anywhere.

Sasuke decides to make dinner, a late dinner for both him and Sakura. After he finishes his portion of food it's a little past midnight. Sakura's probably still in the hospital he thinks, so he packs up the food and leaves it on the counter for her. He takes a quick shower and slips into bed, eyes slowly drifting to another sleep filled with nightmares.

He doesn't know how long has passed, but he hears the click of a door and a small squeal. Probably Sakura's reaction to the dinner for her and the filled fridge.

He falls back asleep with another small smile on his face, but it's quick to turn into a frown once his nightmares start setting in.

Sasuke wakes up from his nightmares when a small hand is caressing his cheeks and the words "it's okay" is murmured over and over again. He leans into the warm touch as he feels another hand tangled in his raven locks drawing soothing patterns on his scalp. His breathing slowly returns to normal and he feels a lingering kiss. He cracks open his eyes slightly and is greeted with a mop of pink. Sasuke slowly slips his eyes shut at the warm sensation.

He's not sure if that was a dream or if it really happened.

This seems to be their routine for the next week. Sakura makes breakfast, while Sasuke leaves lunch in her office and makes dinner. He makes sure to drag her out of her office when it got too late.

Every night, when he succumbs to nightmares, he would feel the same gentle caress on his cheeks, a silent mantra of "it's okay, you're here" and soothing fingers delved into his raven locks as he falls back into sleep.

They don't see much of each other even though they live in the same place.

.

The following week, after his usual daily spar with Naruto. He's about to head home to make dinner for him and Sakura until he feels a familiar trembling of the ground. He turns around the corner and sees Sakura training.

He settles on a tree branch observing her as she trains. She seems to be so caught up in training she doesn't sense him.

Sasuke watches her every twist and turn, every kick and punch. He's stuck in a trance, his sight is glued onto her form. She's mesmerizing in every way possible.

Eyes bleeding red, he watches as she punches a rock, outwardly testing out a new jutsu. The rock shatters into dust. Her precise chakra control allows her to incapacitate the rock on a molecular level. Sasuke just sits there continuing to stare dumbfounded and in awe at his pink-haired teammate.

He thinks out of all three of team 7, Sakura had grown the most. She went from a small, weak, defenceless bud, bloom into a power, strong kunoichi. Surpassing her master. She can heal thousands with the wave of her hand, her smile brighter than the sun. Yet she can level a whole mountain with just her pinky.

Sasuke snaps out of his admiration when Sakura starts visibly trembling and collapses to the ground. Arms reaching out in front of her to prevent herself from falling. But it seems to be useless as she, with a heavy thump, falls unconscious.

Her chakra is flickering and faint. Clearly jumping straight to training after already low chakra levels from hospital work must be the stupidest thing. Such an _annoying_ girl.

He swoops down beside her and slumps her form over his shoulder like a potato bag. A cute, pink-haired potato bag. He heads towards the direction of her apartment and settles her on her bed. Covering her form with the thin blanket.

He makes way to the kitchen and starts working on dinner, he still makes extra for her out of habit and sets it aside in case she wakes up later. And he's right, after dinner he turns back to see Sakura slowly moving and sitting in front of her piles of paperwork, as she ferociously starts signing the papers once again.

She thanks him for dinner and offers to wash the dishes. Sakura urges him to go sleep and she continues to reassure that she's fine every time he asks whether she was okay.

Lying down, his gaze once again flickers to Sakura working. Half asleep he mumbles "Sakura?"

She looks up from her work and gives him her full attention "yes Sasuke-Kun?"

After a short pause, he hesitantly asks the question that has been bothering him for the past week "do you _still _love me?"

A small silence takes over them, she fiddles with the pen in her hand nervously trying to find an answer to his question.

"I do, and I always will," She starts "but I don't want to burden you. Don't worry about it, goodnight Sasuke-Kun" she ends it trying to change the subject.

He falls asleep with a clouded mind.

.

After another week of their routine. She's avoiding him now he can tell. They rarely see each other. She's out of the house before he wakes up and comes back after he sleeps. Yet there's always food waiting for him when he wakes up, the caress of his cheeks and the soft kiss on his forehead every night never stops.

When an ANBU approaches him during one of his walks asking for his presence at the Hokage's office, he starts making his way towards the tower, curious about what his old sensei wants.

He walks into the office. Somethings a little off, there's a small hint of slyness in Kakashi's eyes.

"so what did you call me here for," Sasuke asks after a small silence.

"Just wait," the Rokudaime says.

As if on cue, Sakura walks through the doors. Sasuke's eyes widen just a little. It has been a week since they've seen each other.

"Ah finally. Sakura Sasuke I have a mission for the both of you" Kakashi states "here are the mission details, you need to deliver this scroll to Suna. It's an A-rank due to the increase of rogues that have been roaming around. They seem to not like the alliance of the five nations, you leave at sunrise"

Sakura gives a boring look that Sasuke catches immediately. She looks as if she didn't want to be taking this mission, with him. They both nod and leave in a poof of smoke.

"Oh, and you should be careful of the lake-" the ex-copy nin cuts himself off when he realizes that they're both already far gone, and gives a sigh.

.

They head out the next day when the sun starts rising. She wakes him up, which is something he'll never get used to knowing the fact that he's an early riser. He gets ready and takes a shower while she makes breakfast.

They eat in awkward silence.

She gathers her things in her small backpack. She puts on her mission wear and straps on her kunai pouch. She throws soldier pills and medical equipment in her bag just in case, while Sasuke puts on his Kusanagi strap and some kunai and shuriken.

.

He watches her when their stepping from tree branch to tree branch. The wind blows her cherry locks away from her face, her mission attire is hugging her curves and showing her long creamy legs.

Her facial expressions are blank, and her gaze lies straight ahead. She's not the usual talkative self he's used to, and it worries him to some extent.

"Did you not want to go on this mission _with me_?" he asks when their pace gradually started slowing down.

She turns her head and her eyes widen in surprise and a hint of guilt "W-what no, of course not! I just didn't want to be dead weight and annoy you" she says while waving her hands in front of her face.

Sasuke gives a light chuckle "you were never dead weight Sakura" he compliments in his own way.

"Yeah okay, well-NMPPPP!" she yells as she slips on a rock and falls into a lake near them.

Sasuke almost laughs at the ironic timing of her fall.

He stands there waiting for her to swim back up, a short period of time passes and she's still not swimming back up.

"Sakura?" he says after a small period of time has passed.

Her form is slowly sinking into the bottom of the lake "Sakura!" he yells. It's glowing a weird shade of green, he jumps in without a second thought.

His body freezes and he sees Sakura on the bottom of the river, lying within a bubble. Her eyes are closed.

Confusion hits his face when he takes in a breath, since when can you breathe underwater? He swims towards Sakura and holds her form checking for a pulse.

That's the last thing he remembers, before falling unconscious as well.

.

He fells a gentle shake and he wakes up to worried green eyes. He blinks a few times and sits up.

"Sakura? Where are we?" he asks trying to get up.

"I'm not quite sure, the last thing I remember is falling into the lake," she says while looking around.

He takes in his surroundings and his heart drops, it's the Uchiha district.

"Sasuke-Kun I think we're in the Uchiha district ne?"

His body shakes and trembles, a wave of nausea suddenly hits him, people are walking everywhere with the uchiwa on their backs, his gaze lands on a small boy and his older brother.

"Sasuke-Kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asks concern laced in those emerald green eyes.

"We're in the Uchiha district, we're in my memories," he says quietly voice a little shaky.

They both watch as young raven-haired boy asks his big brother if he would watch him train with shuriken.

"Nii-san can you train with me" young Sasuke pleads.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time," Itachi says while poking his forehead.

Sakura's eyes widen at the familiar gesture and turn towards Sasuke. A content smile is playing on his lips, his eyes, however, were filled with hurt and guilt.

She takes his hands and laces their fingers together, giving him a light squeeze of encouragement. She knows how hard it must be to watch this. He turns towards her and gives a small smile, squeezing her hand back.

Sasuke watches as his younger self continues to pester his older brother.

"My brother always did that when I asked him to play with me" he starts "I finally understood what it meant after he died, he did this as a sign of love" he gave a small chuckle after.

Sakura tried her best to fight off the blush rushing towards her face.

They both watch the scene unravel. Sasuke's mother yelling his name and handing him a bento before he runs off towards the ninja academy.

His eyes swell up with tears, one drop stubbornly escaping his eyes and slipping down his cheek. He wants to close his eyes to stop the tears, but he can't take his eyes off of his mother or older brother.

A content smile plays at his lips while his heart clenches, the moment is lost too soon when everything stops. He doesn't want to leave them yet, not again, but the pain in his heart increases with each passing second. It seems as though it's for the best.

The world around them crumbles and the scene in front of them is replaced with a bench, no it's _the_ bench. Where Sasuke left her 7 years ago.

Her heart clenches as she watches the interactions play out. The scene of a weak girl, begging and confessing her undying love, hoping that the boy would not succumb to revenge and leave her.

Sakura closes her eyes not wanting to remember this particular memory. Sasuke's gaze lands on the woman beside him, he sees the pain plastered on her face. A few stubborn tears escaping her eyes and slipping down her face. He gives a small genuine but guilt-ridden smile.

He squeezes her hands slightly after the part when genin Sasuke had tapped the spot behind her neck and she had already been rendered unconscious.

She opens her eyes and watches in astonishment. There lies genin Sakura on the cold bench, her hands interlaced with genin Sasuke's. Sakura watches as genin Sasuke slowly closed the distance between him and the girl on the bench giving a small lingering kiss on her lips, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ears as he affectionately leans his forehead against hers.

Sakura's gaze lands on Sasuke beside her, eyes wide and stunned, cheeks painted with an adorable shade of red. While he smirks at her cute reaction.

Then once again, the world around them crumbles and disappears, this time they've met with a familiar environment. Its daytime and they're in the village.

Around them, the Konoha 12 all partake on different appearances and personalities.

She puts two and two together and realizes this is the alternate genjutsu world she had been sucked into before by Obito.

Menma, Charasuke and everyone else of the rookie 9 including Neji, all greet her with hugs and big smiles. Hinata gives her a sharp glare telling her to back off from Naruto - making a small chuckle leave Sasuke's lips. While Charasuke shameless flirts with Sakura.

Charasuke pulls out a rose seemingly out of nowhere and presents it to Sakura. All while saying cheesy pickup lines repeatedly and invading her personal space. Sakura can only give him a friendly smile and refuse politely to his offers, but he continues his antics over and over again.

Sasuke's eyes turn from confusion to a murderous gaze. He instantly flash steps between the much too close distance between Charasuke and Sakura, separating them.

He pulls Sakura to the side of an alley.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asks, voice still a little on edge.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. During those three years, you were with Orochimaru. Naruto and I were sucked into a genjutsu world by Obito, he was testing his Tsukuyomi." she says with a little bit of giddiness "Everyone here has opposite personalities from the real world" she pauses and thinks "I think the lake is binding our memories together"

"I see, that explains it"

"When Hinata was kidnapped by Toneri, we also fell into a lake similar to the one I fell into, we were trapped in genjutsu's as well." her thoughts drift back to the memory of the lake when she had realized it was a genjutsu because Sasuke had smiled.

She gives a small chuckle "The you here is a playboy, and you shamelessly flirt with girls. I swear I had to punch you a few times so you could leave me alone. And you were an ass, so I guess you have that in common"

She laughs at his glare "but, it is opposite. Here you would shamelessly flirt with ever girl, I guess its not entirely opposites. in either world, you never really seem to want much with me anyway." she says with her voice low.

Before he could say something "anyways!" he gets cut off "let's try to find a way to break out of this genjutsu okay?" she says as she walks towards the direction of her home in the alternate world.

.

For some reason, they're trapped in this particular memory the longest.

Sasuke's almost at his breaking point he thinks to himself 'kami, it's been two days, and we're still not out of this godforsaken genjutsu world. Honestly, if it wasn't for Sakura holding me back, I would've charged towards my genjutsu self. Charasuke's flirting is seriously pissing me off, can't he see that Sakura isn't in any way interested?! Sakura is _mine-_ 'Sasuke was babbling in his mind, he's jealous. Wait no, Uchiha's _never_ got jealous, right?.

Her soft sweet voice breaks his thoughts.

"And you're sure your Rinnegan doesn't work?" she asks.

"No"

"I've tried every way I know on how to break a genjutsu. Except maybe…" she trails off.

"Maybe what?" he snaps, god if there was any chance, they could get out he would take it.

"Kurenai taught me this genjutsu release, but it was only for extreme cases," Sakura said.

"Then do it," Sasuke says a little too harshly.

"…okay then"

After watching Sakura making multiple hand signs, he feels his eyesight blur a little.

Sasuke opens his eyes and finds familiar surroundings. He's in the lake they were in before.

His gaze settles on his female companion beside him, lying limp on the ground, her breathing is a little shallow. His heart stops and he feels panic overrunning his system.

Her pulse is faint and slow, her chakra levels are dangerously low. He instantly picks her up and heads back towards the village 'screw the mission' he thinks.

Halfway towards Konoha, he sees Naruto slowly approach him "Teme! what the hell happened! its been a week, Kakashi-sensei and I got worried!"

'has it really been that long?' Sasuke looks a little dumbstruck.

"We fell into a genjutsu lake and Sakura used all her chakra to release us from it," he says while handing the scroll to Naruto, silently asking him to finish the mission.

"Kakashi-sensei was going to tell you two to be careful about that! But before he could you both left!" the blond yelled.

Sasuke's mouth forms a small 'o' he sighs if they had stayed a little longer this all could have been prevented.

"Anyways I'm going to complete your mission I guess, take Sakura-chan back and make sure she gets rest, keep her away from the hospital!" Naruto said as he started to dart towards the direction of Suna.

Sasuke runs towards Konoha with a limp Sakura in his arms, his pace set a little faster than usual, he needs to transfer his own chakra into her system. Her chakra levels are drained and she needs rest.

Up ahead he sees the double doors like the day when he had returned from his journey, except this time with Sakura in his arms.

He quickly rushes towards her apartment and slips through the windows. Gently placing the pink-haired companion on her bed.

Holding her hands, and intertwining their hands, he pumps some of his chakras into her system, hoping to stabilize her.

Sasuke watches her lay on the bed, motionless, breathing a little too shallow. Anyone else would've easily guessed that she was presumably dead without taking her pulse. Slowly his eyes close exhausted, content washes other his face when he feels her interlaced hand squeeze his a little.

**(A/N okay so Sasuke kinda helps her change out of her mission attire into her pyjama's I just don't know how to add that in and write it)**

.

Sakura stays in a coma for 2 days. It makes Sasuke restless, not knowing how to help her. Everything seems stable, her breathing is fine, her chakra levels are stable.

So why the hell wasn't she waking up?

Heading towards the Hokage's office, worried, he finds Shizune helping out the piling paperwork on the Hokage's desk.

She had explained to him the jutsu that Sakura had used. It was designed for extreme cases of Genjutsu, ones like the Tsukuyomi. It drains half of the user's chakra to break out of the genjutsu. But because Sakura had to also break Sasuke out of the genjutsu, she had to double the amount of chakra she uses, ie. all of her chakra.

The only reason Sakura wasn't waking up was possibly because of her lack of rest, Shizune had said. The draining hours of her shifts and neglecting her health finally catching up to her body. It was a miracle that she hadn't collapsed due to exhaustion sooner. She predicted that the Byakugou would possibly speed up the recovery process.

Shizune wasn't sure when she would wake up though.

.

Another day passes by and he senses her chakra disrupt from its usual stillness.

He enters her apartment through the windows after his spar with the Dobe, he quietly leans against the door frame of her bedroom as he watches her slowly stir and wake up.

Sakura blinks her eyes a few times, trying to remember the last thing she did.

Watching her cute dishevelled hair, and a cute yawn following he asks "Tch why'd you do that silly" his figure creating a silhouette at her bedroom door.

It takes her a moment to realize what he was talking about "huh?" she responds, voice a little dry from sleep.

"Tch annoying, why'd you do that jutsu knowing it would drain all your chakra Sa-Ku-Ra" he clarifies while moving closer to her

"o-oh um, well you looked like you really wanted to get out so I…" she trails off

He slowly makes his way towards her bed, she's too tired to even realize his presence until she feels a hand on her face, she blinks her eyes a few times to get rid of the blurriness.

Onyx-Lavender clashes with emerald, their gazes fixed against each other, lost and captivated. Love swimming in emerald, onyx, and lavender.

Sasuke slowly inches his face closer towards her and pulls her into a searing kiss. He slowly moves his lips against hers a bit hesitant. She freezes at the sudden kiss, her eyes slowly slip shut and she responds to the kiss with equal hesitancy but mixed in with passion.

Their lips moving lazily against each other slowly before he slips his hands into her hair to tilt her head and deepen the kiss into something more heated. He nips, sucks, and licks her bottom lip, she lets out a soft hum in contentment and kisses him back with equal passion, they both pull away, panting and out of breath, foreheads pressed against each other.

His gaze is fixated on her swollen, well-kissed lips, he tilts his lips up into a smirk. His eyes dart up to her own, and he's in awe at how much affection is swimming in those emerald eyes.

"Goodnight Sakura," he says against her lips before pulling away. Silently growling at the sudden loss of heat.

Before he can walk away, a small hand is enclosed around his wrist.

"stay" she pleads.

He grunts in affirmatively and hesitantly slips into the sheets beside her.

Sakura's usual red tank top pyjama isn't enough to cover her from the cold, the blankets move along with her form as she shivers.

"cold?" he asks

She gives a small hesitant nod. He quickly tugs off his shirt and slips it on her. She mutters a small thanks before a surprised sound escapes her lips as Sasuke tosses his arm over her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Her face is pressed against his chest, tucked safely under his chin.

Sasuke buries his head into her pink locks, breathing in her sweet vanilla scent.

"Sakura?"

She gives a muffled "mhm?"

"You were wrong you know" he starts.

"wrong about what?" she asks.

"You said me and Charasuke were in ways alike, and not complete opposites"

"I did, its true is it not?"

"iie, it's the opposite…because in this world, you are the _only_ person that matters to me," he states, tips of his ears are dusted with a tint of pink.

She looks up shocked, his hand slowly comes up and taps her forehead "I love you" his voice vibrates throughout her being.

A thin sheet of tears starts to form on her eyes "I love you too"

His eyes visibly soften, she sees that his eyes are no longer clouded with hate or revenge.

He dips his head down and presses a lingering kiss on her lips, before pulling away only to kiss her forehead and tighten his embrace around her waist once again burying his face into her hair. "goodnight Sakura"

"g' night Sasuke-Kun"

.

He wakes up to the familiar smell of his favourite foods once again. The blinds are closed shut, he looks at the clock it reads 10:23, he feels a little disappointed to be waking up alone without his pink companion, but he finds himself not one bit mad. There will be more mornings like this he knows.

Sasuke makes his way to the kitchen in only a pair of black ninja pants. He's met with the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Sakura's standing behind the stove making breakfast, she's in his t-shirt from last night. Her pink tresses cut short enough stopping directly above Uchiha emblem plastered on her back. The shirt is brushing against her thighs, showing her long ivory legs.

'that's a sight I could get used to' Sasuke thinks to himself as he gives a soft smile.

He slowly makes his way towards her and embraces her from behind. Arms securely, and possessively wrapped around her waist. He kisses her temple softly before tucking his head into the crook of her neck place a soft kiss there, breathing in her vanilla scent.

She gives a soft giggle, and leans back into his embrace "good morning sleepy head"

He mumbles a soft 'g' morning' against the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"hn?" he looks up into her eyes.

"Welcome home," she tells him with the brightest smile he's ever seen.

He gives her a sweet kiss filled with all the love in the world.

"Ah, I'm home Sakura"

_._

_"hehe, so Sasuke-Kun I'm guessing you won't be finding your place then?"_

_"I can if you still want me to"_

_"ne Sasuke-Kun don't be like that." She giggles "So I'm guessing your moving in with me then?"_

_Her only response was a poke to her forehead and a semi flustered Uchiha._

* * *

**So maybe I could've gotten them to do the deed when they were in bed, but man that's weird to write lol, I don't want to scar your eyes with my already bad writing with an even worse smex scene written out.**

**Yall I finally ordered sakura hiden and I just got it, and I swear I'm so proud of her, she's done so much and she was a badass bitch who didn't need a man to save her. But Sasuke still came back, no doubt to see if she was okay ;) and THE ENDING OMG THE "I'm back, sakura" I WANTED IT TO SAY "I'm home" JUST BECAUSE OF THE MEANING OF IT IN JAPANESE CULTURE BUT IM OKAY WITH IT**


End file.
